Zarria
Zarria is a tiefling sorcerer who has, rather reluctantly, been dragged into the fight against Lolth. Appearance Zarria is a somewhat tall, rather thickly built, chubby tiefling with light brown skin and golden eyes. Her hair is black, long, thick, and curly, and she often wears it down or in a braid. Her ridged, cream-colored horns angle up and back and curve like a sickle. She usually wears colorful, flowy clothes that bare a lot of skin (when weather permits) and allows a large range of motion. Personality Zarria was once cheery and personable, if a bit shy and distrustful. At her best, she's energetic, easy-going, excitable, and an excellent entertainer. However, time with the party has brought out some of her worse qualities. She's become passive, cowardly, self-interested, disdainful, constantly stressed, and incredibly insecure. She tends to take a "what's done is done" attitude toward the past; she'll agonize over current choices, but once they're in the past and nothing can be done about them, she finds it easy to move on. Interests Zarria is, first and foremost, a firedancer. Dance is her passion, and much of the magic she has learned has been with the express intent of improving her performances. She focuses on rope dart, but she also excels at staff and poi with at least minor competence in a few other forms. Though she's not the best at telling them, she loves stories, reading and listening to them. She keeps a journal as a way of recording her own story. She's also a competent pan flautist. In Battle Zarria performs magic primarily through her arcane rope dart, Ipomoeya, though it can be fluid, as is the loose nature of her wild magic. She tends to stay back and out of sight as much as possible in battle, dreading that she might become a main target; when she was alone, her strategy was always incapacitate her attackers and run. Fearful of something that might go awry. she relies primarily on cantrips for most of her offense, but she's been pushing herself to learn a couple more heavy-hitting spells in light of the fact that she's had to do more fighting than ever in this war against Lolth. She has never killed and dreads the day when she might be asked to use her powers against another person. Known History Before Joining the Party Zarria grew up among the gnomes in the Strand and eventually left to attend Theoria in Montjoy. Since Joining the Party Zarria first met Sparrow under rather unfortunate circumstances: some humans had decided to harass her, so Sparrow came to the rescue. Zarria, however, misinterpreted the situation and merely fled the entire scene, not willing to risk getting caught up in any of it. That night, she met Koroviev while camping in the woods. Despite their suspicious clothing and behavior, she let them camp with her and, in the morning, they decided to travel together to Cantisum, since that was where they were both headed. Soon, they stumbled upon a circus caravan being attacked, and frightened and confused, Zarria fled with Koroviev soon following. When they returned to the spot, the battle was over. There, she connected with Sugar, Vodrik, and Sparrow. Since all wanted to travel toward Cantisum and there was safety in numbers, Zarria elected to stay with the group. Zarria quickly began to regret the decision when, the very next morning, they were all captured and taken to an estate in Trava, where the group was questioned and thrown into prison. There, they met Erowid, a thief who was also imprisoned, and Mariya, a noble who agreed to free them in exchange for hem getting help for Trava at the cost of her own life. As the group attempted to escape, however, they were intercepted by Lolth, who wanted Koroviev for their patron. Lolth sicced a slime on them, but it was defeated and the group escaped. They did not make it far into the wilderness before tumbling into the Fey Wilds. After a series of events where deals were made, Erowid was lost, fomorians were killed, the Unseelie Court was visited, Koroviev was captured and left to die, Zarria got new clothes, and the whole group got captured, everyone ended up in the Seelie Court. There, Carric and Elora got roped into their affairs, and the whole group has been traveling together, whether they like it or not, ever since. Relationships Sparrow Sparrow is something of an enigma to Zarria. She was frightened of Sparrow at first, but now, she trusts her to mostly have the party's interests at heart, though she's not sure why Sparrow does what she does. She finds Sparrow to be often insincere, secretive, and frighteningly blasé about killing people, but for the most part, she appreciates her presence in the party, for her invaluable support in all endeavors if nothing else. After almost dying, the comfort Sparrow offered caused Zarria's trust in her to increase significantly, even if she doesn't understand her. Koroviev Zarria rather liked Koroviev at first, after she got over her initial distrust. She liked their magic and felt closest to them for the initial leg of the journey, but that trust quickly eroded once she got saw how eagerly and flippantly they killed. She knows much more about them now, and she has never been able to get past the cruelty she sees in them. She thinks they're foolhardy, reckless, dishonest, and insincere, but she can admit they can be clever, charismatic, and effective in the things they do. Their outspokenness and stubbornness are traits she can appreciate or loathe depending on the day. Sugar When they first met, Zarria's heart bled for Sugar, and she was glad to at least be able to help Sugar get to where she needed to go. After she started to drift away from Koroviev in the Fey Wild, Sugar was the one she found most relatable, but she never felt particularly close to her. Her affection for Sugar began to erode after they left the Fey Wilds and began the quest to save Sugar's family: the more resources it ate up and the more negative effects they learned would result from it, the more her resentment began to smolder. As understanding as she tried to be, she considered the past the past and altering it not near worth the cost. Increasingly, she began to see Sugar as selfish and inconsiderate, and the last minute change of heart in favor of altering the timeline has brought these feelings to an all-time high. Now, she hardly wants to even so much as look at Sugar. Vodrik Zarria's always found Vodrik's bloodthirst and love of battle intimidating and somewhat off-putting, but she's grown to appreciate that what you see is what you get with Vodrik. As best as she can tell, he's earnest and straight-forward, even if he's not really her type. Carric Zarria didn't pay much attention to Carric at first, though she had some sympathy for how out of place he seemed in the party. She started to greatly appreciate him once the quest to save Sugar's family began: he was able to speak out and, more importantly, be heard in a way she never seemed to quite achieve. She thinks he's sensible and something of an idealist, but she's reluctant to put too much faith into him yet. Elora Zarria, for the most part, didn't pay much attention to Elora when they first met either. As they've spent more time together, she began to think of Elora as sweet and well-intentioned, but also naive, indecisive, a little foolish, and probably in over her head. After her near-death experience, she trusted Elora and her good heart enough to try to confide in her some of her struggles, but the conversation was a disaster, and Zarria remembered that Elora really is barely more than a child.Category:Browse Category:Player Characters